Una noche sin Luna
by isabella-marie2000
Summary: Summary: L.N. Edward no vuelve, Bella decide darle una oportunidad a Mike, para al final, casarse con el, sin embargo, el día de la boda, un suceso cambiara a Bella.
1. PREFACIO

_Una noche__ sin __Luna_

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer. La historia me pertenece a mí: Tahití Solís. No permito el plagio.**

**Prefacio.**

Jamás pensé que acabaría aquí, en donde se decidiria mi futuro, mi juicio.

Todo paso tan rápido; los Cullen, Jake, Mike, la boda, Jessica, el acantilado… los Vulturi.

Desearía haberme negado desde un principio así nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Sin la luna, la noche es solo oscuridad, en la que, ni siquiera las estrellas son lo suficiente para alumbrar la penumbra de la noche, todo se sume en el miedo.

Los tres hermanos entraron al salón, con mi vida en sus manos, se mantuvieron de pie en sus lugares, uno de ellos me veía con una sonrisa que en vez de felicidad, infundía temor.


	2. Chapter 1 El inicio del desastre

Una noche sin Luna

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer. La historia me pertenece a mí: Tahití Solís. No permito el plagio.**

Capitulo 1: el inicio del desastre.

Caminaba de un extremo a otro en la habitación. Aun no estaba completamente segura de hacer esto, en realidad, no quería hacer esto, pero ya no había marcha atrás, tenia que casarme con Mike, recuerdo exactamente todo lo que ocurrió en los últimos meses, después de que Edw… el me dejo, Jacob me ayudo a salir de mi estado catatónico, pero el cambio, físicamente, resulto ser un licántropo, -cuando lo supe reí de ironía ya que solo faltaban hadas, trolls, dragones y brujas para que al letrero de _bienvenidos a Forks _lo cambiaran por _bienvenidos a Forks hogar del bosque encantado donde habitan criaturas mitológicas…ADVERTENCIA no se enamore de los vampiro podrían arruinarle la vida-_, aun seguía siendo mi amigo, pero tuvo que irse para cazar a Victoria, durante ese tiempo comencé a salir más con Mike, Ángela y Jessica, Mike comenzó a invitarme a salir y decidí darle una oportunidad, poco tiempo después se convirtió en mi novio, Jake se enojo cuando se entero pero volvimos a ser amigos cuando lo supero.

Al cumplir yo 19 años, Mike me pidió matrimonio, de eso ya 3 meses, ahora, con un vestido blanco y un velo, dando vueltas en una habitación, esperaba a Ángela y a Jessica, mis damas de honor, para partir a la ceremonia que se haría en una iglesia apartada del pueblo.

Pase cerca de un espejo y me detuve para observarme, el vestido era de hombros descubiertos, la falda era larga pero ligera y en la cintura tenía un listón que abarcaba mi estomago y abdomen, mi peinado era un recogido con algunos mechones de cabello sueltos y con un velo amarrado al recogido, y el maquillaje era natural, se supone que debería estar feliz, pero, no lo estaba, solo me sentía angustiada.

Ángela entro a la habitación, se veía hermosa, su vestido era violeta, llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla, con la falda lisa y se ataba en el cuello dejando parte de la espalda descubierta.

-Bella, ¿estás lista?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Mmm…yo…si-conteste-, ¿donde está Jessica?

-No lo sé, tal vez se metió en alguna habitación o en el baño.-asentí y con la última mirada al espejo salí de la habitación.

Estábamos en casa de Ángela, buscamos en todas la habitaciones pero no encontramos a Jessica.

-Tal vez ya se fue a la iglesia, mejor nos vamos también, falta poco para la ceremonia.-dijo Ángela, volví a asentir y salimos con nuestros ramos de flores en mano. Afuera nos esperaba una limosina negra, subimos y el coche arranco. En el camino pensé porque acepte casarme, la idea jamás estuvo en mi lista de prioridades, tal vez mi conciencia quiera cumplir la promesa que le hice a él, vivir mi vida como si el ''nunca hubiese existido''.

Llegamos, para mi gusto, muy rápido a la iglesia, mis demás damas de honor estaban fuera de la iglesia, pero no veía a Jessica, todas tenían cara de preocupación, Charlie, el señor Newton y Jacob también estaban afuera, tenía un mal presentimiento. Bajamos del coche apenas se detuvo, le di mi ramo a Ángela y fui con Charlie.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-pregunte apenas llegue.

-Mike no aparece-respondió Jacob

-¿Co…como que no aparece?-comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

No me pudo contestar ya que llego Ángela con el ceño fruncido.

-Bella, las demás me dijeron que tampoco han visto a Jessica-esto ya estaba mal.

Comenzamos a buscarlos dentro y fuera de la iglesia, yo me separe y fui a una pequeña bodega detrás de la iglesia, escuche unos ruido extraños y me acerque, lo que vi me dejo sorprendida; Mike y Jessica estaban besándose cubiertos de hojas y tierra, pestañee varias veces mientras retrocedía lentamente, pise una rama por accidente, pero ellos se dieron cuenta, voltearon a ver a mi dirección rápidamente, no salía de mi asombro.

-Bella…-escuche a Mike llamarme. Comencé a negar con la cabeza, no podía creerlo.

Choque con un árbol y descendí hasta quedar de rodillas, mis ojos se comenzaron a poner vidriosos.

-Bella…-esta vez era Jessica.

-¿Por qué, Mike?-mi voz sonaba ronca.

-Yo… no-no dijo nada más.

Me sentía traicionada, triste, y enojada, enfurecida. Todo lo veía rojo, sentí un extraño cosquilleo, alguien se me acerco, levante mi vista, era Mike, lo mire a los ojos, de pronto, soltó un grito desgarrador, cayó al suelo retorciéndose y gritando, yo no me movía solo lo observaba, Jessica también se me acerco.

-¡Déjalo! ¡Para ya!-me grito, la voltee a ver y antes de que tan siquiera se me acercara, grito y se comenzó a retorcer en el suelo. Me tranquilice y ambos pararon de gritar, cayeron al suelo, sin moverse, estaban inconscientes.

-Bella.-escuche una voz a mis espaldas, voltee y allí estaban muchos de los invitados, con temor reflejado en los ojos, entre ellos logre ver a Charlie, Jacob y a Renee, todos a 5 metros de mí.

-Bella ¿Qué hiciste?-me pregunto Jacob,

-Yo…no…lo sé-logre articular mientras retrocedía lentamente, ellos se acercaron a mí, di media vuelta y comencé a correr, ignorando a los que me llamaban. Corrí a todo lo que mis pies daban, por miedo y temor a mí misma. ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Mike y Jessica estarán bien? ¿Creerán que soy un monstruo? Preguntas y más preguntas inundaban mi mente, pero no encontraba las respuestas.

No sabía a dónde iba solo veía arboles borrosos pasar a mi lado mientras avanzaba, mis ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas y mi respiración era entrecortada, cerré mis ojos por muy poco tiempo, pero fue lo suficiente para tropezar con una rama que sobresalía del suelo, rodé hasta que quede bocabajo en el suelo, tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrí lentamente y poco a poco me levante, escuchaba el sonido de un arroyo, olía flores y sentía el calor del sol en mi piel. Ahogue un grito al reconocer donde estaba; las flores blancas, amarillas y violetas eran lo más sobresaliente, estaba en el claro.

El cabello que se me soltó del peinado me estorbaba la vista, lo aparte con cuidado y comencé a caminar al centro del claro, me di cuenta que mi vestido estaba rasgado y manchado, y en mi brazo había una raspadura.

Recordé cuando estuve allí con Edward, todo seguía exactamente igual, excepto una cosa: ya no estaba con Edward.

Me senté en el suelo, observando las flores que llegaban hasta mis hombros y sintiendo el calor del sol en mi piel. Levante mi mano izquierda, pase mi mano por donde se encontraba mi cicatriz, siempre más fría que el resto de mi piel, era la única prueba-aparte de Jacob- que me confirma que todo fue real y no solo un sueño.

-¿Bella?-me quede estática al escuchar esa voz, creí que jamás la volvería a escuchar.

_Alice POV._

Estábamos en Alaska, con un clan que habitaba en Denali.

Ya había pasado un año y tres meses desde que dejamos Forks, con Bella allí. Intente convencer a Edward varias veces para que regresáramos, o que me dejara ver a Bella, pero él decía que éramos peligrosos para Bella, y que ella tenía que tener una vida normal como todo humano.

Los Denali eran una familia que también seguía nuestra dieta, sus integrantes era Carmen y Eleazar, los lideres y, Tanya, Irina y Kate.

Jasper y yo estábamos cazando, cuando tuve una visión:

Bella vestida de novia observaba a Mike y a Jessica en el suelo, luego estaba corriendo por el bosque, para al final caer y rodar hasta quedar boca abajo en el suelo, tenía una raspadura en su brazo y su vestido estaba sucio y roto, parecía estar en campo con muchas flores y arboles alrededor. Pero algo estaba mal, Bella no se levantaba.

Ahogue un grito mientras caía al suelo de rodillas, Jasper estuvo frente a mí al instante.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué viste?-Salí de mi aturdimiento y lo mire a los ojos.

-Es…Bella-dije con voz rota.

Basto que dijera eso para que corriéramos de vuelta con los demás. Llegamos a la casa de los Denali y entre, allí estaban todos.

-Tenemos que volver a Forks-dije desde el umbral de la puerta, pronto mi familia estuvo frente a mí, encabezados por Edward.

-Alice no volveremos ya te lo he…-sabiendo lo que venía me concentre en mi visión de Bella, Edward no dijo nada, se quedo callado, luego volteo a ver a los demás.

-Tenemos que volver a Forks-repitió mis palabras.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Esme.

-Es Bella-respondí.

Nos despedimos de los Denali y tomamos nuestros carros, nos dirigimos al aeropuerto donde tomamos un avión que nos llevara a Seattle. Llegamos unas horas después, tomamos una avioneta que nos llevaría a Port Ángeles. Al llegar rentamos los carros más rápidos que encontramos y abrimos camino a Forks, yo iba junto Jasper y Edward en uno.

-¿Sabes donde es el campo en donde esta Bella?-le pregunte a Edward.

-Es un claro, tenemos que ir a la 101-respondio.

De pronto tuve otra visión pero un poco borrosa, logre ver algo rojo que se movía en el bosque muy rápido, llegando hasta donde estaba Bella, luego todo se torno negro.

-Victoria-susurre.

Edward gruño y acelero mientras apretaba el volante, el sol estaba sobre nosotros, pero no nos importaba, solo nos importaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

**Nota de autora**

**Lo siento, tuve que volver que subir el capitulo, es que, el que leyeron no estaba completo, faltaba el **_**Alice POV **_** y unos pequeños pensamientos de Bella.**

**RoseHaleCullenLestrange ;tranquila, ni loca caso a Bella, y menos con Mike.**

**Nandita21unexplained****; no se cuando actualizare, por el momento corregi el cap1**


	3. Chapter 2 Una amenaza

_Una noche__ sin __Luna_

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer. La historia me pertenece a mí: Tahití Solís. No permito el plagio.**

* * *

Los que leyeron el anterior capitulo y el prefacio antes del 14 de marzo y no lo ha vuelto a leer, les aviso que los cambie un poquito, no es casi nada, pero es solo por si les interesa. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de darle una oportunidad a mi historia. Para las que tienen ganas de arrancarme la cabeza- igual que como los Vulturis harían-, solo porque tardo en actualizar, solo pido paciencia gente, tan solo tengo 13 años y tengo que ir a la escuela, si no, ya hubiera subido 10 capítulos.

Aparte de por si ya es mucho que una niña de mi edad escriba (historias, novelas, etc.…), de verdad, en mi salón, solo somos dos niñas las que sabemos escribir historias. luego me enferme de gripa, estuve en mi cama por una semana , y como no tendo una portatil, no pude seguir escribiendo mas que en un cuaderno viejo, tarde tanto porque cuando me senti bien tuve que pasar todo a una computadora. si sana tengo una letra horrible, enferma y acostada es peor que la letra de Bella.

Y AHORA EL SUSPENSO ¿Los Cullen llegaran a tiempo? ¿Victoria lograra cobrar su venganza? ¿Jake llegara y salvara a Bella? ¿Bella escapara de Victoria? ¿Vivirá? ¿Morirá? ¿Me callare para que puedan leer el siguiente capitulo? ¿Victoria decidirá matarme a mi en vez de a Bella para que así me calle de una buena vez? Bien ahora disfruten el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: una amenaza**

-¿Bella?-me quede estática al escuchar esa voz, creí que jamás la volvería a escuchar.

Me incorpore mientra buscaba su origen, de pronto la vi en un extremo del prado. Su cabello rojo parecía arder como el fuego bajo el sol, su rostro aun tenía los rasgos felinos, parecía que tenía miles de diamantes incrustados en su piel de mármol, y finalmente, sus ojos carmesí eran tan negros como el carbón por la sed.

-Victoria-susurro. En menos de un segundo estuvo a pocos metros frente a mi.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿Nunca te dijeron que es peligroso estar sola en el bosque, y mas si tan solo eres una simple humana?-rió

-Hola Victoria-

-Se me hace un tanto extraño que estés aquí sola ¿Dónde están los Cullen, eh? ¿Es que ya se aburrieron de ti?

Sentí un deja vu, pero no conteste, ella solo continuo.

-Sabes, hace unos meses, envíe a Laurent a buscarte pero jamás volvió ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que le sucedió?

Mientras hablaba caminaba a mí alrededor logrando ponerme nerviosa.

-No lo se-mentí. En ese momento quedo frente a mí, me tomo del cuello quitándome el aire.

-Estoy segura de que si sabes, contesta-gruño, me soltó y caí al suelo tosiendo. Me incorpore nuevamente con cierta dificultad y tome aire.

-Los licántropos lo mataron-le conteste con voz ronca.

-Es mentira, eso es imposible-murmuro.

-Créeme, es muy posible-sonreí, ella ahora estaba a un par de metros de mi.

-¿Y tu como estas tan segura? Solo eres una humana estupida-escupió

-Porque mi mejor amigo es uno de ellos-

-¿Eso debería asustarme?

-En realidad sí, porque si tu me matas, él te matara.

-Bueno, si es que él y su manada de perritos, logra matarme, lo cual no creo, tendré la satisfacción de haberte matado con mis propias manos, habrá valido la pena.-dicho esto salto hacia mí.

Vi todo como si estuviera en cámara lenta, cuando estuvo cerca de mi, inhale aire profundamente, esperando el golpe seguido del dolor, pero cuando Victoria estuvo mas cerca de mi, salio volando hacia el otro extremo del prado, no lo desaproveche y salí corriendo en dirección a La Push. Mi velo no me permitía observar muy bien así que me lo quite y lo deje dentro de mi puño, apretándolo con fuerza mientras corría.

Sabia que Victoria me alcanzaría y me mataría apenas me tocase, pero no costaba nada intentarlo. Por un momento observe mi brazo, seguía sangrando, era un punto menos a mi favor, aparte de que estaba descalza. Seguí corriendo hasta que escuche las olas romper en las rocas y el aroma salado del mar, podía escuchar las pisadas de Victoria detrás de mi, acompañadas de su risa, fue cuando me di cuenta que solo estaba jugando al gato y al ratón, y yo era su cena.

Calcule mal el lugar a donde llegaría, porque cuando pude salir del bosque vi que estaba en el acantilado, en el que una vez salte.

Deje al mar a mis espaldas y observe el bosque, de pronto Victoria salio con una sonrisa.

-Ahora quien te salvara humana, los Cullen ya no están aquí para ayudarte, solo fuiste su juguete, del cual se rieron y se divirtieron con el, sin importarles nada mas que ellos mismos.-la furia comenzó a crecer dentro de mi nuevamente pero esta vez no la pude controlar, un nuevo cosquilleo paso por mi cuerpo pero no me di importancia, observe a Victoria, la cual se acercaba lentamente, de pronto cayo de rodillas en el suelo con la cabeza agachada, no se movía. Me sentí observada y separe mi vista de Victoria por unos segundo, pero no había nadie, Victoria comenzó a levantarse e intento atacarme nuevamente, pero, paso lo mismo que en el prado, salio volando a la dirección contraria, como si chocara contra un muro invisible, en menos de unos segundos estuvo frente a mi con una mirada furiosa, de pronto se torno en una mueca de dolor, se desplomo en el suelo gritando tan fuerte que tape mis oídos. Sentí que algo se me caía del dedo, al tratar de ver que era, el objeto resbalo y termino en el suelo, solo alcanzaba ver un pequeño brillo plateado, mi anillo.

-Hermana, detente-escuche una hermosa voz pero seguí observando a Victoria.

-No soy yo-contesto otra voz que sonaba como campanas.

-¿Pero quien mas va a ser si no tu?-dijo una voz diferente a las anteriores.

Separe nuevamente mi vista de Victoria y la dirigí al bosque, donde logre distinguir 4 hermosas figuras humanas, eran 3 hombres y una mujer, el primero de los hombres era alto y grande como Emmett con el cabello corto y negro, el segundo tenía una complexión olivácea que contrasta extrañamente con su blancura, su cabello era ondulado y negro , el último hombre y la mujer se parecían mucho, excepto de que él tenía el cabello oscuro y era un poco alto, y ella era bajita y rubia, su cara era linda como la de una niña, pero lo que más llamó mi atención de todos, fueron sus ojos rojos y sus capas negras.

_Vampiros._

La palabra llego a mi mente rápidamente.

Retrocedí al darme cuenta del panorama: mi brazo sangraba y ellos parecían hambrientos, yo era una débil humana y ellos unos seres con fuerza sobrenatural, yo era la presa y ellos los cazadores.

Uno de ellos tomo a Victoria y la azoto contra el suelo, luego le arranco los brazos sacándole un grito de dolor, al final le quito la cabeza e incendio su cuerpo, convirtiéndola en cenizas.

Una ráfaga de aire azoto mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar al tiempo que los mechones sueltos de mi cabello se alborotaban.

-Huele delicioso-dijo el más alto mientras se acercaba a mí. Di otro paso atrás, pero me tropecé y caí al suelo.

-Espera, quiero divertirme un poco con ella-lo detuvo la niña, el hombre se detuvo y la niña dirigió su vista a mis ojos con una sonrisa sádica, pero después de unos segundos su sonrisa desapareció.-Mátala ya-ordeno.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa hermana?-le pregunto el que estaba a su lado. Ella lo fulmino con la mirada y no dijo nada.

-Utiliza tu don, no quiero humanos curiosos-ordeno el vampiro que se acercaba a mí. El chico que estaba al lado de la chica comenzó a observarme mientras el primero se me acercaba, me tomo de brazo y yo jadee.

-¡Suéltame!- grite dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-Alec te dije que utilizaras tu don.

-Pero yo ...-solo balbuceo.

-Interesante-dijo el vampiro más alto.

-¿Qué es interesante Félix?-pregunto al que nombraron Alec.

- ¿Jane porque la humana no comenzo a retorcerse?-interrogo Félix

-No lo sé-murmuro Jane fulminándome con la mirada.

-¿Alec tu usaste tu don en ella?-él asintió-Bien, es simple, es inmune a sus dones, tenemos que llevarla con Aro.

_Aro._ Ese nombre me sonaba.

-No, que sea inmune a nuestros dones no es razón para que la llevemos con Aro, tenemos que matarla-dijo Jane.

-Jane, querida ¿Qué crees que dirá Aro cuando descubra que mataste a una humana con un don?-hablo por primera vez el vampiro con complexión olivácea.

-Demetri tiene razón, Jane. Ahora humana, me dirías tu nombre- me pregunto Félix.

-Bella ...-susurre.

-Bien Bella, nosotros somos parte de la guardia de los Vulturis-explico Félix.-Nosotros somos…

-Se lo que ustedes son-interrumpí.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y que somos?-pregunto Jane.

-Vampiros, y por lo que veo en sus ojos, se alimentan de humanos-conteste.

-¿Y como lo sabes?-Alec dio un paso al frente.

-Digamos que me relacione con uno de los de su especie-eso era mejor que decir "Descubrí que el chico que me gustaba era un vampiro al igual que su familia, me hice su novia y al final me dijo que no me amaba y me abandono a mi suerte, dejándome sin siquiera importarle que una vampira sádica y loca podría asesinarme porque él mato a su pareja".

-Bueno eso facilita las cosas, tenemos que llevarte ante nuestro amo-concluyo Demetri.

-No me llevaran a ningún lado-me negué

-Perfecto: no quiere, pido matarla-jane camino hacia mi.

-Jane no la mataremos-la detuvo Félix, ella gruño-Bella, ¿Estas segura que no quieres venir con nosotros? si lo haces, serás convertida en una vampira ¿No quieres ser temida y respetada por cientos? ¿Conseguir vengarte por el que te hizo infeliz? Porque no se me a pasado por alto que estas vestida de novia y que tus ojos están rojos- eso hasta yo lo había olvidado, vamos, ¿a quien le va a importar como te ves cuando una vampira pelirroja esquizofrénica quiere matarte, eh?

-Entonces ¿Qué dices?-me pregunto Alec.

Ser inmortal era de lo que Edward me privaba, y ahora simplemente me lo ofrecían, pero yo lo quería para estar al lado de Edward para siempre.

_''-¿Tu…no…me quieres?-_

_-No.-''_

Cierto, él ya no me amaba, así que ¿Qué mas da?, seria inmortal y hermosa.

El ya no podría venir para impedir que me convierta en vampiro, tal vez ya ni le importara.

-Esta bien, acepto-conteste finalmente.

Demetri avanzo hacia mi, se quito su capa y me la puso en los hombros, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que aun tenia el velo atrapado en mi mano, levante mi brazo para observarlo mejor, tenia algunas manchas de sangre y tierra, volví a bajar mi brazo mientras abría mi mano, dejando la tela blanca abandonada a la orilla del acantilado.

-Supongo que sabes sobre nuestra habilidades ¿cierto?-pregunto Félix, yo asentí-Bien, ven.-yo no me moví-Vamos no muerdo-enarque una ceja, pareció darse cuenta de lo que dijo-Lo siento, si muerdo, pero a ti no te morderé, ahora ven, necesitamos llegar lo mas rápido posible a Italia-me acerque a él, me tomo en brazos y comenzó a correr. Reí al ver que el tipo de _estilo_ me estaba cargando.

- ¿De que ries?-me preguntó Félix.

-Me estas cargando al estilo de novia-le susurre, él río.

-Había olvidado tu vestido-respondió.

-Creí que no habías pasado por alto mi vestido y mis ojos rojos.

-Tengo derecho a olvidar cosas, y por cierto ¿porque estas vestida de novia? es decir, ¿Por qué no estas en tu boda?-me pregunto.

-No creo que sea algo de lo que se deba hablar mientras corres en el bosque, o mientras tú amiga rubia me pueda matar en el camino-escuche como Demetri reía y Jane gruñía.

-Tranquila, no chocare con ningún árbol-sentí otro deja vu pero lo ignore-, y Jane sabe obedecer ordenes.

-Mi prometido me engaño con mi dama de honor, yo fui quien lo descubrió y cuando los encontré juntos...pues, yo-no tenia ni idea de cómo decirle "Cuando los encontré me llene de furia y mi prometido junto con mi dama de honor comenzaron a gritar y retorcerse en el suelo, luego, huí de allí y me encontré con la vampira que quería matarme, me provoco con el recuerdo del vampiro que me abandono y ella comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, corrí hasta el acantilado y allí ella se quedo estática, luego ustedes llegaron"-bueno, resumiendo, les hice daño a ambos, cuando me di cuenta de lo que hice salí corriendo y me encontré con la vampira, que, gracias a mi olor de sangre, quiso matarme, huí de ella llegando hasta el acantilado, donde ustedes aparecieron.- si, eso estaba mucho mejor.

-Linda historia.

-Gracias, ese es el cuento de hadas con el que siempre soñé de niña-respondí, sorprendiéndome, hasta ahora, de la confianza que le tuve al vampiro que estuvo a punto de matarme.

Llegamos ala pista del aeropuerto donde un avión privado nos esperaba. Fui la primera en subir, cuando estaba apunto de entrar me pareció escuchar que alguien gritaba mi nombre, muy lejos de allí, solo lo ignore y entre.

Todo era elegante dentro, me senté al lado de la ventanilla, al momento de despegar comencé a observar por la ventanilla mientras algunos recuerdos azotaban mi mente. Charlie. Renée. Jacob. Ángela. Los Cullen; Alice. Emmett. Jasper. Esme. Carlisle. Hasta Rosalie. _Edward._

-Adiós-susurre mientras sentía que una lagrima caía de mi ojo y recorría lentamente mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi mentón y perderse en mi vestido. Cerré mis ojos mientras tranquilizaba mi respiración y la hacia cada vez mas pausada, sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

_Edward POV_

Corríamos lo mas rápido que podíamos hacia el claro, solo esperaba no llegar tarde.

Bella.

Mi Bella.

¿Cómo se suponía que esto estaba pasando?

Se supone que me había alejado de ella para mantenerla salvo de mi mundo y esto pasa.

Juro que matare a Victoria si le hace el más mínimo daño a Bella. La desmenbraria lentamente. La haria sufrir.

_Edward, concentrate._

El pensamiento de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos homicidas.

Llegamos al claro segundos después. Esperaba encontrar al Bella en el centro del claro como en la visión de Alice, que hubiésemos llegado antes que Victoria, pero no había nada mas que su dulce aroma a fresas, y el de Victoria.

_Su olor se dirige a La Push. Pensó Carlisle._

-Entonces iremos-le dije a Carlisle el asintió.

- ¿A dónde iremos?-Pregunto Esme.

-A La Push- respondí.

-Edward, huele a sangre-dijo Rosalie. Respire, y ella tenia razón, olía a sangre.

-Tenemos que ir.

Comenzamos a correr en dirección a La Push, guiados por trozos de tela blanca atorados en ramas y el olor a sangre. El camino se acabo dejando ante nosotros un acantilado.

Olía a sangre y a cenizas.

Escuche un sollozo de Esme, que se encontraba a la orilla del acantilado, Alice y Rosalie se acercaron a Esme y jadearon, sus esposos se acercaron ellas y las abrazaron, me acerque lentamente a Esme, tenia algo en las manos, su mente solo repetía _mi niña_, Carlisle la abrazaba de frente mientras ella sollozaba.

-Edward-Carlisle me extendió una tela blanca, la tome y lo entendí: era el velo de Bella con sangre.-Estaba en la orilla, hay cenizas de Victoria y otros cinco rastros más de vampiros, el olor de Bella termina aquí, hijo ella ya no…- en ese momento deje de escuchar a mi padre, caí de rodillas al suelo al comprenderlo.

Mi Bella.

Habíamos llegado tarde.

-No, no puede ser ¡NO! ¡BELLA!-grite su nombre al cielo, puse mis manos en la tierra para no caer al suelo, mi vista quedo fija en el suelo, donde un brillo plateado llamo mi atención, lo tome con cuidado, era un anillo y olía a Bella.

¿Qué haría sin ella ahora?

Bella era mi vida, mi todo, sin ella el mundo para mi ya no tenia sentido alguno.

Mi decisión ya estaba tomada:No podía vivir en un mundo donde ella no existiera.

-No lo harás Edward, no lo permitiré, sabes que no te voy a dejar ir con los Vulturis-Alice me detuvo al ver que mi intención de ir con los Vulturis era para pedir mi muerte. Los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que se refería Alice. Esme camino hasta quedar frente a mí y se puso de rodillas, quedando a mi misma altura.

-Edward, ya perdí a dos hijos, por favor, no quiero perder a otro.-supe a lo que Esme se refería y cambie de decisión por ella, porque no se merecía eso, la abrace rápidamente, como un niño pequeño.

-Mamá, esto no es verdad, por favor, dime que esto no esta pasando-sollozaba mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello y decía que todo _estaría_ bien, que cruel mentira, yo sabia perfectamente que nada _estaría_ bien.

Escuche un ruido estrepitoso, al voltear mi vista, vi que era Emmett, había arrancado un árbol y lo lanzo contra otro árbol con tal fuerza que arranco a varios, uno tras otro. Esme volvió con Carlisle y yo me levante, Emmett camino hasta mí, me tomo por el cuello de mi camisa y me estampo contra un árbol, provocando que este crujiera

-¿¡YA ESTAS FELIZ!? ¡NOS SEPARAMOS DE BELLA PARA QUE NO CORRIERA PELIGRO! ¡Y VE LO QUE PASO!, ¡AHORA ELLA ESTA MUERTA!-me grito. Rosalie se puso detrás de él para tratar de calmarlo.

-Emmett, cálmate-le dijo Carlisle.

-¿¡COMO ME DICES QUE ME CALME CUANDO ACABO DE PERDER A MI HERMANA?!, Y ESTA VEZ ES PARA SIEMPRE-siguió gritando.-, ¡Y TODO POR LA CULPA DE ESTE IDIOTA!

-Emmett, Edward no tiene la culpa-trato de hacerlo razonar

-Claro que él tiene la culpa, si no nos hubiéramos ido solo porque él dijo, no hubiéramos dejado a Bella sin protección de Victoria.-esta vez hablo, para nuestra sorpresa, Rosalie.

-Rosalie tiene razón, todo fue solo porque Edward nos dijo que solo así ella estaría segura.-Alice apoyo a Rosalie.

-Era por su bien, ella corría peligro con nosotros.

-Y también sin nosotros Edward.-siguió Rosalie.

-Tú no puedes meterte en esto Rosalie, jamás trataste bien a Bella, siempre la menospreciabas y la odiabas.-le dije.

-¡Si pero me arrepiento, jamás la odie, solo eran celos porque Bella era lo que yo siempre desee ser, y ella lo quería desperdiciar convirtiéndose en lo que nosotros somos!-grito dejándonos mas sorprendidos- Ahora jamás podré disculparme con ella, ni podré decirle cuanto quería que fuera mi hermana, por tu culpa.

-Escuchen, ya no lo sigan culpando a él, Edward solo pensaba en el bien de Bella, él no podía saber que esto sucedería, a mí también me duele haber perdido a Bella: ella era una hija para mí, pero tenemos que calmarnos. Ahora vamos a buscar a Charlie para ver que fue lo que sucedió.-Carlisle intervino antes de que me siguieran arrojando contra árboles, pero ami ya nada me importaba, no sin Bella.

Guarde el anillo, que hasta ahora estaba en mi mano, en mi pantalón, y me sacudí la tierra y las astillas.

_Eres un idiota, todo es tu culpa, te mereces esto y más, desearía…_

Los pensamientos de Rosalie no fuero de esperar, intente distraerme con los otros, pero eran igual o peor de dolorosos, en si, todos eran recuerdos de Bella; su imagen, su voz, su sonrisa, sus ojos…uno de los pensamientos-que no eran homicidas- de Rosalie me llamo la atención.

-Rosalie.-ella dio la vuelta a verme al instante, asentí con la cabeza sabiendo que ella sabía a lo que me refería.

Rosalie sonrío y se acerco a mí, levanto su mano y, con toda su fuerza, me abofeteo. El sonido fue como el de dos rocas chocar.

No me dolió, pero sentí una gran opresión en mi mejilla.

Lo que no esperaba era que Emmett me diera otro puñetazo y luego Alice me diera una bofetada pero después me abrazo y susurro un "_lo siento_", que estoy seguro que todos escucharon.

Cuando acabamos de limpiar los árboles arrancados y los hoyos en el suelo, corrimos siguiendo el rastro de Bella.

* * *

¿Comentarios?


End file.
